


【第五人格/all社】全都是猫呀-7（本章猫车）

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】全都是猫呀-7（本章猫车）

两只猫一左一右断绝了它的退路，封锁了它所有的挣扎，带着倒刺的软舌从它的耳朵暧昧地舔到尾巴根部。

“咪呜……”克利切颤抖着，柔软的身体时而绷紧时而蜷起。冬天本不该是猫咪发情的季节，可是被两只猫强行摁在地上舔舐着敏感带带来的刺激让克利切难耐的发出细小呻吟。

艾玛压在克利切的身上，把它的尾巴根舔得湿漉漉的，感受着细长的黑色尾巴不住地颤抖绷直，尾巴尖尖上僵直着打了个弯。

它难耐地咬住克利切的尾巴，让它缠在自己的腿上。黑色的细长尾巴像是找到了什么支柱似的紧紧的卷住艾玛的腿，掀起来的尾巴把隐藏着的卵蛋和细密的黑色毛毛遮住的粉嫩穴口暴露在了艾玛的眼中。

艾玛的眼中划过一丝贪婪。

它们从第一次发情期的时候就开始想着怎么把克利切搞到手了。那时候的克利切早出晚归，拼了命的想把它们养得白白胖胖，以至于根本没有时间注意到曾经的幼毛已经渐渐有了尖牙利齿和矫健的身形。更没注意到有几天这两只公猫会因为海伦娜和它靠得过于接近而焦灼愤怒，甚至会挤开与它亲近的海伦娜，自己蹭过来给它舔毛毛。

而与它们朝夕相处的海伦娜敏锐的发现了。海伦娜尽管看不见，但她过于敏锐的嗅觉和感官让它知道了什么，并暗示了一下克利切，至于克利切懂没懂……

如果它懂了，现在也不会陷入这个地步了。

艾玛死死盯着克利切细细颤抖的尾巴根部遮掩的秘密之地，饥渴地舔了下嘴唇，然后毫不留情的从依然紧缩在内的柔软阴囊舔到了被稀疏黑色毛发覆盖的粉嫩穴口。

“呜——！！”克利切猛地挣扎了一下，爆发出一声带着颤的淫浪叫声，骚得让路过的一只猫差点掉下屋梁。

猫的舌头带着细密的倒刺，这一下几乎快把克利切的魂舔出来了。

动物都注重补充体内的水分，猫也不例外。只是舔了两下，粉嫩的穴口便瑟缩着变得水润起来。发情期特有的气味在这狭小的空间里渐渐变得浓郁。

克利切被舔得情迷意乱，它真的是过于敏感了，陷入情欲中几乎忘了刚开始还想着挣扎，扭着屁股就往艾玛的脸上蹭，嘴里不住发出细密柔软的咪呜声，喉底细细的呼噜声表达了它其实被舔得很舒服。

前方的幸运儿满意的把沾染了威廉味道的毛毛都舔了一遍，此时盯着克利切迷茫的蓝色猫眼，忍不住蹭了蹭它的脸，舌头一下下舔舐着克利切的嘴唇。

淫靡的水声渐响，克利切在迷茫中感受到一个炽热的东西顶住了自己排泄的小口，稍稍停了一会儿，之后便带着势如破竹的气势狠狠凿了进去。

过激的疼痛让克利切把自己缩成一团，发出凄惨的叫声，豆大的泪水不住的从澄澈的蓝眼睛里往下滚，沾湿了脸颊边的毛毛。

如果说舌头上的倒刺只能算作情趣，那猫的生殖器上的倒刺简直算得上是酷刑。

幸运儿心疼地看着克利切蜷缩起来，赶紧趴下来舔舐起它隐藏起来只露出一个尖尖的嫩红肉棒。

肉棒上的倒刺和舌苔上的倒刺磨蹭带来了一股怪异的快感，稍稍缓解了克利切的疼痛。

从细到粗的肉棒总算埋到了根部，撑开了克利切窄小的穴口。细细的血丝混着克利切体内的水儿被带出了体内，濡得穴口湿漉漉的。

“放松，克利切。”长相精致的白猫伏在克利切身上，舒服地喵了一声，黑色的尾巴尖绕到克利切的腹部轻轻抚慰着它。

艾玛觉得自己早就该这么做了，它早就该像这样咬着克利切的后颈把自己深深埋进它的体内，让它给自己生一窝崽子——即使生不出来也没关系，它这辈子只要它。

退出时倒刺狠狠的刮挠着脆弱充血的内壁，让克利切细细的哭着往后蹭，希望缓解体内的疼痛和诡异升起的快感，然而这个动作反而看着像是它在主动求欢一般。

艾玛叼着它的后颈，死死压住克利切的动作，强劲的腰动地飞快，一下下狠狠凿进它能进入的最深处，淫荡的肠肉死死咬着带给它欢愉和痛苦的肉棒，随着艾玛往外抽出被带出体外，嫩红的肠肉接触到艾玛柔软的白色毛毛，被骚得发痒，随着艾玛挺腰撞回去，这股痒意便化成了奇异升腾的快感，让克利切的惨叫声慢慢转化成甜腻骚气的细细呻吟。

骚水淌得到处都是，艾玛生殖器周围的白毛都被沾得湿透了。艾玛把自己埋进克利切体内的最深处，精关一开泄在了它的体内。

射精时膨胀开来的肉刺让克利切痉挛了一下，失神的咪呜了一声。它觉得后面被撑得几乎没有了知觉，黑猫瘫软在了地上，感觉这个世界变化太快。

当孩子养的崽子，怎么就变成这样了……

幸运儿可不想只给克利切当孩子，它其实是第一个表现出对克利切独占欲和爱意的，可惜大条如克利切从一开始就没感受到它的示好。

用尾巴缠住克利切的腰把它往自己这里带了带，被操开的小穴轻松的吞下了幸运儿的巨物。

克利切已经没有力气叫了，只是柔弱无骨的瘫在地上任凭幸运儿操弄它。被开苞的痛苦几乎消散后带来的就是奇特的快感，本想装死等幸运儿完事的克利切呼吸都乱了，哀哀叫着用颤抖的四肢往前爬，想要从这从未体验过的状态中脱离。

幸运儿十分不满，强势的咬住被艾玛咬得一片凌乱的后颈把它拖回来，黑白相间的尾巴死死箍住了克利切的腰，操弄的速度猛然加快，逼得克利切哭泣哀求。

屋外，被克利切的浪叫弄得差点失足摔下房梁的银渐层猫咪刚稳住身形，又被不间断的淫浪叫声惹得有点难耐。

它十分不满，刚到那个伪绅士的地盘还没来得及挑衅它，却被它地盘里的一只公猫叫得魂不守舍，这可不是什么好事。

等会得让伪绅士好好管管自己地盘的猫，怎么能叫得这么骚。

不过，等打败了伪绅士，接管下这块地盘，说不定可以把这只猫弄回去跟在自己身边。

名叫裘克的，从另一个街区来的猫越想越远，不禁洋洋得意起来，跳上路边的围墙找杰克挑战去了。


End file.
